The Strangers Next Door
by The Viking Trubie
Summary: Pre-Great Revelation. OC/OC Eric/Sookie. AU. What happens when two strange, but handsome men move in across the cemetery from Sookie and her best friend Jade Valentine?
1. Chapter 1

**New story...again. I know I shouldn't start anything new, but this one wouldn't leave me alone! Hey, look at it this way...I'm on a roll where my muse is concerned. More stories, means more entertainment for you! Right? More reviews, means more ideas for ALL my stories!  
**

 **I'd say this is a win win! Wouldn't you?**

 **So let me give you deets on this story: Pre-Great Revelation, (the first one I ever wrote)! Eric and Sookie pairing (of course), and I decided to take Jade from _In the Beginning_ and turn her into a psychic human, the magic part of her lineage will come much later! Pamela won't exist, sadly, so Eric will still be on the search for a new progeny!**

 **I don't own characters of TB or SVM! Enjoy and Review!**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a warm morning in the town of Bon Temps. There was a few customers in a little, quaint restaurant known as Merlotte's. This morning is quite slow, but things won't pick up until around 4 or 5 in the evening, just as everyone is getting off work or stopping in just to hear the latest gossip.

Jade was refilling the bottles of ketchup and mustard, when she felt a tingle down her spine. She looked around the corner and saw Sam and Dawn talking. She edged closer to listen in on the conversation.

"I _really need_ this night off, Sam. I was hoping you could ask one of the other waitresses to cover for me." Dawn said in husky voice. She was pressing her breast against Sam's arm, her hand squeezing his bicep. Jade snorts, hearing the desperation in her voice and by the look on Sam's face he was eating it up.

 _Hook, line and sink._ _Poor spineless fool._ She shook her head at them.

"Sure thing, Dawn…I'm sure Jade is willing to cover for you." Jade's ear perk at that, then she rolls her eyes, trying not to laugh out loud.

 _Like hell I am. Poor wittle Dawn, she's gonna have to postpone whatever plans she has._

Jade chuckles at her thoughts. Sookie approached her giving two more bottles of mustard.

"What's so funny?" she asked. Jade raised an eyebrow, leaning in to whisper.

"I'm listening to Dawn talk Sam into giving her yet _another_ night off. She's really laying it on thick." Sookie scoffs at the not so new news.

"Again? This is the fourth time she's taken a night off. What the hell has she been up to?" Sookie mumbled. Jade knew Dawn was taking nights off to party…or fuck Jason Stackhouse, but sure enough her best friend wouldn't want to hear that.

"To party." She replied, not adding anymore. Sookie gave her oldest friend a look, and Jade gave a knowing smirk.

"Oh come on, Sookie. You know just as well as I do your brother and Dawn are _on_ again!" She laughed. "Face it…they're perfect for each other. She's a _whore_ and your brother is a _man-slut_! They fit together…even if it's sad." Sookie sighed.

"I just wish he could just…settle down and have children. He's not going to be young and handsome forever!" She huffs.

"Listen, doll, you can't control everything. If your Gran can't get through to him, you sure as hell won't either. One day, he's gonna wake up and get a big fat reality check. It's gonna hit him so hard, it'll knock him on his ass! Give it time, it won't be long from now."

Jade and Sookie looked at each other, knowing the future of Jason Stackhouse is inevitable. Then they laughed at the picture in their heads.

* * *

Sam had not approached her all day. Which didn't really surprise Jade, he was going to wait until after closing to corner her, and that just won't do. At that time, Jade is tired and ready to get home into bed, in which Sam assumes she's more compliant. Closing time is the absolute worse time to bother Jade.

 _Boy is he in for a surprise._

It was Friday, so the patronage was slightly more than the usual Friday night. Jade Valentine was taking Maxine Fortenberry's order, although very close to whacking the old bitty in her face.

Sookie was sitting at the bar, holding in her laughter as she watched her best friend take Mrs. Fortenberry's order. It was no secret Jade despised the old lady. The old lady returned the feelings. Sookie snickered. Tara approached Sookie, refreshing her ginger ale.

"Is that old bitch still giving Jade a hard time?" She whispers to Sookie. She looked at Tara, grinning, and then nods her head.

"I swear to fucking god that old lady lives to give her a hard time. I'm surprised Jae lasted this long without socking the old bitch!"

"Mmhm. Give it a moment…" Sookie trailed with amusement. Her best friend had the temper of a hungry lion and a grumpy old man. Just about anything could tick her off. Suddenly, the whole place went silent. Sookie, Tara, and Jade looked around at everyone noticing they were staring in the direction of the entrance.

They noticed two new people have arrived at Merlotte's; two very handsome gentlemen. One was a tall, pale male with blonde hair and the bluest of eyes. The second was a tad shorter, with tanned skin tone, a short, dark brown buzz cut and hazel eyes. Silence filled the room as they stared at the two new strangers who have just walked in.

As Jade stared at the shorter male, her back tensed. She felt a tingly sensation traveling down her spine. She stared at him with curiosity, noticing they both had a glow to them. She shook her head getting back to taking Mrs. Fortenberry's order.

Sookie stared at the taller blonde. The sight of him took her breath away. His eyes were a vivid blue that told a long, deep story. If there was a way to describe him, she would describe him as the perfect male specimen. Sookie shook her head, checking the time on her watch and realized she was a few minutes over her dinner break. She rushed out of her chair, putting on her apron before Sam could walk out his office and bark at her for her tardiness.

Arlene approached them both with a huge, flirty smile on her face. "Hello there! Welcome to Merlotte's." She handed them two menus, and led them into Jade's section. She stared at the two gentlemen again, feeling that weird tingly sensation again. Jade didn't know what it was, but she was willing to find out. She was a little excited when Arlene sat them down in her area. She walked away near the kitchen window where she saw Lafayette dancing around in place to a song playing on the radio. She instantly smiled. He's the only male in this area she loves to death as a friend and the only one she respects.

"Yo, Lafayette!" Jade yelled, as she set down the old bitty's order. Lafayette grinned, and sauntered over to Jade with a grin on his face. "Here's another one of Maxine's ridiculous orders." She says rolling her eyes.

"She still giving ya hard time, hooka?" Jade made a frustrated sigh, nodding her head. "Don't ya worry bout a thang, hooka. You be you, don't that uptight old bitch get to you." He says as he points a spatula to her.

"Pfft, that old bag doesn't like me because I turned down her _precious_ Hoyt." Jade says as she rolls her eyes. "I want to be with a _man_ , not babysit a man-child who desperately needs to grow a pair." Lafayette smirks.

"Bitch don like ya, because ya have what she don't."

"And that would be?" Jade smiled, already knowing his answer.

"That fine, sexy figure ya call a body...Bow chica wow wow, hooka. I'se sure you's be spinning heads and dropping jaws with that fine sexy thang." Jade giggled. She just loved Lala. He and so many others were just too good for this town. Why Sookie, herself, Tara and Lala waste their energy on Bon Temps remained a mystery.

Jade claps her hands, laughing even harder. "Damn, Lala. You really know how to pull me out of a funk. Love ya!" She blew a kiss at him, walking away. She pulled out her notepad walking over to the strangers table. She had a genuine smile on her face after talking with Lala for a bit.

"Hi! Welcome to Merlotte's. What can I getcha, Hon?" Jade said cheerfully. The blonde had a smirk on his face, while the other just smiled brightly. Jade looked up from her notepad, and saw his face up close. She nearly swooned. His eyes were a bright hazel; very captivating.

"Good evening…" he trailed, leaning in to look at her name tag. "Jade, such a pretty name for a gorgeous young lady. I'm Joseph." He smiled at her, as Jade grinned back at him.

"Nice to meet ya and thanks for your kind words. Can I get ya'll anything?" Joseph opened his menu and made a humming sound. He then closed it and handed it back to Jade.

"What do you recommend?" he gave her an expectant look.

"Oh well, that's easy. The Lafayette burger; it's the most delicious burger I've ever had. Or I recommend the special which is steak with mashed potatoes and peas, which is good as well." Jade stopped herself before she could start to ramble out of nervousness.

"If the Lafayette burger is as good as you say, then my friend and I here will go with that." Jade smiled.

"Awesome." She jotted down their order and looked back up at them. "Anything to drink?"

"I'll take a red wine. Eric, what do you want to drink?" Joseph asked, noticing his comrade was staring at the perky blonde across the room. Jade looked in the direction he was staring and smiled. He was staring at her best friend. She grinned.

"I'll have a beer." He said as Jade nodded her head.

"I'll be back in few moments with your drinks." Jade said as she walked away. She made their drinks, and then delivered them to their table.

"Here are your drinks. Your food should be done in a bit, let me know if you need anything else." She smiled walking away. She went around her area checking everyone, and refreshing drinks making sure everything was squared away. Once she was done with that, she decided to take a 10 minute break. As she sat at the bar drinking a ginger ale, she tried very hard not to let Joseph's stare affect her, but it was hard. She could feel his eyes undressing her piece by piece. Sookie approached beside her, her face still red. She was absolutely flustered.

Jade finished her ginger ale and heard the bell ring, indicating their food was done. Jade picked up the tray carrying it over to Joseph's table. She placed their meals in front of them trying to keep her eyes off of Joseph. He still had his eyes on her.

"Enjoy your food and let me know if you need anything." She smiled, very quickly moving away over to Sookie.

"That guy over there won't stop staring at me." Sookie says. The fact that Sookie is blushing shows her thoughts are the same as Eric's. Sadly, she'd be too shy, old fashioned and innocent to act on them. Jade looks behind them and sees Eric staring straight at them…unabashedly.

"So? Some hot guy wants to fuck you, boo fricking hoo!" Jade exclaims. Sookie blushes at her friend's words.

"Language, Jade!" Sookie hisses as she looks behind her again. "Besides, I don't want my first time to be with some random guy or a one night stand. When I meet him, I'll know he'll be the one for me; my soulmate." Sookie gushes. Jade gave her best friend an incredulous look.

"Oh geez, lady, I swear to god your Gran sheltered to you to death as a kid, Sook." Jade says with slight annoyance. Sookie rolls her eyes, but smiles. Despite the fact they're total opposites of each other they've managed to stay friends for over a couple of decades.

"What's wrong with waiting for the right guy to come along and sweep you off your feet, Jae?" Jade scoffs as she folds her arms across her chest.

"It's a little unrealistic if you ask me. There's no such thing as a Mr. Right or a soulmate!"

"See, it's exactly that kind of thinking that keeps you single and bitter on those lonely nights." If anyone else had said that, Jade would have given a tongue lashing you'd feel the next morning. But because it was Sookie, she'd just laugh it off and shake her head.

"It's exactly _your_ kind of thinking why men around here don't take you seriously." Jade says with amusement. Sookie looked at Jade with a small, knowing smile. Both of them knew the _real_ reason why they were unapproachable by the men of Bon Temps. Everyone thinks Sookie and Jade are crazy.

Though, no one really believes it, it was because of what they were suspected of doing. Sookie had the gift of telepathy and Jade was a psychic. When they were children, they used to scare the living snot out of people when Sookie would blurt their thoughts out loud or when Jade would know things.

"You two need to get back to work. I don't pay you to stand around and banter with each other!" Sam barked from behind them. They both jumped an inch off the ground and rushed to grab their notepads. As they walked from around the bar, Jade nudges Sookie a bit.

"I see someone is in a pissy mood tonight." Jade grumbled. Sookie nodded her head in agreement. Sam threw Jade a glare, having heard what she said. Jade innocently smiled back in return. She approached the boys table.

"Here's your check for tonight gentlemen. Come back soon." Jade says smiling.

"Thank you, Miss Jade. I hope to see _you_ again soon." He says with a glint in his eyes. Jade blushes, walking away.

Hours went by and the Friday night rush died down. The rest of night went by without any other weirdness or incidents. Merlotte's was empty by midnight. She cleared off the other tables, still noticing the two gentlemen hadn't left their spot yet. Sookie approached Jade.

"I see our admirers haven't left yet…I wonder why that is?" Sookie whispered to Jade. She shrugged her shoulders in return.

 _They want something from us…what, I have no idea. I guess I'll find out soon._

Jade stared at Joseph, as he stared back at her. Suddenly, they both rose from their table, leaving cash on the table. Walking past Jade, Joseph stopped in front of her.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Jade." He said smoothly as he grabbed her hand and left a soft kiss on her knuckles. He winked at her and walked away with his friend who was bowing at Sookie. She gave Eric a smile, blushing. Jade snickered, as she went to stand next to her friend. They watched as they both drove away in a red corvette. Simultaneously, Jade and Sookie swooned…then laughed at each other.

Jade had a feeling she was going to be seeing more of him in the future. And she was looking forward to it.

 **What do ya think? Like it? Love it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews! As usual I'm appreciative, even if I don't say it very often! It makes me happy that I was able to get another chapter of this story out! After so much brainstorming and thinking I finally know where I want this story to go, and how I want it to progress…**

 **Enjoy and review!**

 **Chapter 2**

Jade was hanging her apron in Sam's office. She could feel him approaching her and was about to reach out to touch her shoulder when she faced him with a cold look on her face.

"What can I do for ya, Sam?" she asked, already knowing where this conversation was going.

"Are you free tonight?" he asked. Jade nearly rolled her eyes at him.

 _And here we go…_

Of course, she saw this coming, but was annoyed nonetheless. She was fully aware of the little games Sam likes to play. Lately, Dawn has been his latest _mission_ …much to Jade's displeasure, knowing Dawn had asked earlier to take tomorrow night off. She huffs.

"No, I'm not. Tonight is my night off and I plan to take full advantage of it. Why? Is Dawn asking for _another_ night off again?" Jade sneered at him, not hiding her annoyance. Sam frowned.

"Well, we're going to be short-handed tonight and I need _you_." Sam snapped.

"Why do you need me? Hmmm? There are other waitresses here who need that shift more than I do." She paused, thinking about her nosy, red-headed associate. "Why don't you give the shift to Arlene? She has kids to feed and bills to pay…she needs it way more than I do." Sam scoffs.

"Damn it, Jade! Why can't you ever do I what I want?!" Sam yelled. Jade stopped, and looked back at him her eyes turning into slits…like a pissed off cat.

"What _you_ want?" Her voice was eerily calm and quiet. "You listen here, you no good perverted redneck…I have been busting my ass dealing with narrow-minded freeloadin' rednecks for years. Not only that, but lately I've been picking up Dawn's slack because she keeps asking for time off…hmmm, I wonder why that is? Oh wait, I know…it's because she's a whore with no priorities! And Sam, don't EVER ask me to cover for Dawn shifts again." Jade said it so much eerily calm that it made Sam shiver.

She walked away with her things, getting her keys out her purse. She stopped in the doorway. "And don't you dare ask Sookie either, she and I are not your personal doormats you can walk all over when you want." She said without turning around, and then walked way. The moment she reached the entrance she heard a crash…making her grin to herself. If Jade could laugh, she'd be cackling by now…but she didn't want to make him madder.

Jade was in the parking lot, noticing Sookie's car was gone already. She spotted her navy blue 86' Camaro and strolled towards it. She felt another shiver trickling slowly down her spine, very much like the one she felt when those two strangers came in tonight. She looked around, seeing nothing, but the feeling never went away. She felt like she was being watched. She fumbled with her keys, and unlocked her door. The moment she slammed it shut, she locked the doors then started her car, and the engine came to life.

She sighed in relief, feeling safe as she drove out onto the road towards her home. Suddenly the feeling came back again, making her feel uneasy. She pressed down on the gas pedal speeding up, she could feel her heart rate rising, her breathing becoming shallow. She let out a breath as she approached her house, feeling relieved.

The house was dark, meaning her mother wasn't home…again.

 _She must be out with her idiot boyfriend Leon._

Jade shook her head at her mother's antics, and her inability to be responsible. She's been taking care of her mom since she'd been able to work How did Jade become the one to take care of them? That she was the one carrying her own mother, who really should be the one taking care of her? When she turned 10, she had to ask Gran to teach her to cook, to clean, and to pay bills…while her mother went out and partied her ass off.

It was embarrassing when Sheriff Dearborn would often bring her mother home all drunk and passed out. Then, the next day the town would be gossiping about it giving her piteous looks, and a condescending speech.

Jade shook her head, pushing her anger and bitterness to the side. She got out her car, and slowly walked over to the front of her house. She unlocked the door walking in and closing it behind her. She leaned against the door and let out a puff of air. She felt safe, but something was still bothering her…making her feel itchy.

 _What the hell was going on?_

Jade decided to let it go and ignore her feelings for the time being. She placed her purse on the hook by the door and continued up the stairs to her bedroom. She wanted a shower badly, but was too exhausted to care. Instead she stripped all her clothing, put on night gown and fell into bed.

The moment her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.

* * *

So many centuries of loneliness, and boredom had taken its toll on him. He can't remember the last time he had enjoyed being a vampire of the company another. He just couldn't. Now after all this time he may have finally found something worthwhile.

He couldn't believe after all this time of searching he had finally found her. The moment he walked into the Shifter's bar, he had found what he was looking for. All the way from Europe he felt something pulling him to the United States. Almost immediately, he grabbed his comrade and dragged him into America. He couldn't understand what it was, but now watching her from the darkness of the trees… he did understand.

She was meant to be his…his progeny…his child.

 **Sorry that this chapter is so short. So tell me what ya think? Good? Bad? In between?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Peeps! I did not expect to get this done today! But I did and now I'm doing a happy dance! I'm happy you all are enjoying my stories and hope you hang in there; getting time to update is hard, so please don't think that I've given up…I haven't.**

 **So, in this chapter we learn a little about the main characters; I hope I did it justice!**

 **Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

 **Previously:**

 _He couldn't believe after all this time of searching he had finally found her. The moment he walked into the Shifter's bar, he had found what he was looking for. All the way from Europe he felt something pulling him to the United States. Almost immediately, he grabbed his friend and dragged him into America. He couldn't understand what it was, but now watching her from the darkness of the trees… he did understand._

 _She was meant to be his…his progeny…his child._

 **Chapter 3**

Eric watched as Jade took off all her clothes then changed into some pajamas without a shower.

 _She must be exhausted working that lowly waitress job and for that shifter, no less._

He sneered to himself as he thought of the Shifter. He noticed how he kept his eyes on Sookie the whole time she was working…and they were full of lust. He chuckled to himself when he saw she had no romantic interest in him whatsoever. This pleased him greatly, the less competition the better; although, the Shifter is _hardly_ competition for him. He even noticed Jade shielding Sookie from Merlotte; which makes him believe she's aware of his not so honorable intentions. He smirked to himself.

He sped his way across the cemetery feeling confident that he will have everything he wants. He found both the perfect lover in Miss Stackhouse and the perfect progeny in Miss Valentine. He couldn't deny he felt inexplicable connections to both the young ladies…but for completely different reasons. Jade, he could see as his pupil, protégé, or student; someone he could identify himself with. He felt there was more to the girl, something hidden beneath her mask of happiness. Especially seeing how she very quickly put the shifter in his place when he was about force her to cover for one of his waitresses.

 _Good girl. Not only is she smart, but she's protective of herself and her friend._

A sudden thought made him stop in the cemetery. Joseph has an interest in Valentine, which is problematic. He feels the pull towards Miss Valentine to make her his progeny, but Joey wants her to be _his._ He could tell from his short interactions with the girl. How in the hell is he going to plead his case to him? Eric shook his head and continued across the cemetery.

He walked through the double front doors where he found Joey feeding on a human. He was moaning while the human was moaning and writhing beneath him, probably trying to find some release. He looked up noticing Eric had walked in. Joey pushed her off him, his mouth and fangs stained with blood. He gave his friend a fangy smile.

"Where you been, man?

"Out enjoying the night." He didn't elaborate. They may have been stuck together for centuries, but that didn't mean Eric trusted the vampire enough to know his habits and whereabouts. Joseph chuckled.

"Ah yes." Joe pondered. "You must have been checking out the cute little blonde from the Shifters bar. She looked positively delicious. They _both_ did." He licked his fangs clean then snapped them back in. Eric ignored him going to stand next to the fireplace. He clenched his fists fighting the urge to choke him till his head popped off. How in the hell did he get stuck with this motherfucker? Oh yes, that's right…he let his anger and pride cloud his judgment.

He was scum, vile and Eric absolutely hated him. Many times, Eric wanted to end him, and be done with it, but this curse prevents him from doing so.

 _They literally are stuck with each other._

And Joe was the worst kind of vampire…the worst kind of predator. He was someone who pretended to be humane, charming, alluring and the moment you fell for his trap you're fixed to his will forever. Eric was no saint, but he didn't pretend to be _nice_ to lure those to his bed or to feed on…nor did he have to glamour them. Everyone already wanted him. Then, just before he met Joseph, he was foretold of a prophecy by the Oracle…one that shook him to his very core _._

 _"You will meet a woman who practices magic. She will fall for you, plead to bond with you, but you will adamantly refuse her resulting in her fury. She will provoke another into attacking you and you will retaliate unaware that this man is not who he seems. He is no ordinary man, and he is no coward. He is a trickster. He will challenge you and you will have no choice but to accept unknowing that you will lose and seal your fate of becoming shackled to his very existence."_

But that was just the beginning of his prophecy. The Oracle had more to tell, but refused to tell him anymore until he got rid of Joseph. That's easier said than done. If Joseph knew what was in store for him, he would stop at nothing to prevent it from happening and kill all who would get in his way. Her next words however, surprised Eric:

 _"As long as you remain his prisoner, you will be led down the path of destruction. You will never know what truly lies in the future for you…of what you could become without his influence. You will learn more about him than anybody ever has, and when the moment comes you will understand…you will understand Viking and then you will be free of him."_

He remembered that conversation very well and cursed his himself for letting his pride and need to fight cloud his judgement. Now he is imprisoned by Joseph without knowing how to get rid of him. The curse prevents him from ending him so he had to find a way break the curse. Eric planned to claim the blonde as his lover and her friend as his child without risking the wrath of Joseph Aires, whom was no fool and in no way going to release him. He was very dangerous and often unpredictable.

And Eric Northman had no intention of crossing him.

* * *

The next morning Jade woke up to an empty house…and it didn't surprise her. She was just glad she didn't have to suffer any more embarrassment from her drunk ass mother being carried home by Sheriff Dearborne. It was her and Sookie's day off; she could imagine what Sookie would do.

 _Sunbathe, and read smutty novels of course._

Jade chuckled to herself. Okay, she really needed to get Sookie out the house more. How can she ever learn to have fun, if she spends it indoors most of time? Jade nodded her head to herself.

 _I'm going to take a shower then head over to Sook's and we're going to have BF's day out!_

She felt excited about today already. She had taken her shower, gotten dressed and headed out to see her best friend. She pulled up in front of the farmhouse, enjoying the way the sun shined on the property. She smiled to herself. Out of all of Bon Temps, this was the only place she could call home, the only place where she could revel in the peaceful atmosphere and relax. This was Jade's only place of solitude, where she could escape her mother's constant pathetic and embarrassing presence.

She remembered how she came to have met the Stackhouses. It was awesome because they accepted her instantly with open arms…especially Sookie. Somehow, she knew there was something different about Jade; as Jade knew there was something about Sookie. They were both quite young, so not much was said. They just started playing with each other, and that was that.

Jade smiled at the memory.

 _Three houses surrounded the Bon Temps cemetery. There was of course the Stackhouse property near Hummingbird Road, the Compton property far across the cemetery, and the Valentine property adjacent to an old pond behind the Stackhouse property. Adele Stackhouse checked her mailbox and realized she had received a piece of mail belonging to Katherine Anne Valentine. It was a 3rd notice from the electric company. Adele gasped to herself._

 _She went and took her own mail inside and placed it on the table in the kitchen. Jason suddenly walks in going straight for the refrigerator._

 _"Jason, I'm going to take this to our neighbors behind the creek. Look after your sister while I'm gone. I should be back soon."_

 _"Yes, Gran." He nodded, his mouth filled with food. Gran chuckled at her grandson. She picked up her keys, then slipped on her tennis shoes. She walked out closing the door behind her and made toward the path to the house by the pond. It was built a decade ago, although no one had ever moved in until five years ago. It was a family of three, a husband, wife and their daughter; known as the Valentines. Adele had barely heard anything about this family. Even Maxine didn't know much about these people._

 _No one in Bon Temps knew who they were. She found that very odd; with this being a small town and all._

 _She was pulled from her musings when she reached the property. She gasped. It was an undeniably perfect place to put a house. It was a modest cottage with dark grey roofing and off white yellowish walls. It was a breathtaking vision. It was quiet here, all you could here was the wind blowing, and the many insects._

 _There was a creek beneath a wooden bridge that led to the pond, she could hear the rush of water and smiled at peacefulness of this property. She walked across the bridge onto the property. She looked around for any indication of the family living here, there were none. She turned her attention toward the house where she saw movement in the window._

 _Adele didn't get a good look, but she swore she saw a little girl looking at her out the window. She continued towards the house, approaching the front door. There was rolled up newspapers, and mail covering the welcome mat. Adele knocked on the door and waited. She looked at the window again and saw a little girl peeking through the curtains._

 _Jade takes a good look at the old woman, she could sense something about her and it made her curious as to what it is. She approached the door, unlocking, and opening it a smidge. She looked at the woman, then opened the door wider._

 _Adele gave a smile, taking a good look at her. She wore a periwinkle dress with a black sash around the waist and some sandals; although it looked a little dirty. She wore her hair in one braid with a bow on the end. She even looked like she hadn't eaten in a while._

 _"Hello young lady, are your parents home?" Jade stared stoically, then blinked. She shook her head. Adele frowned, wondering if she was here all alone. "Is there anyone here to care for you?" Again, she nodded her head. Jade suddenly heard a strong voice in her head; it told her to trust the woman. She finally spoke in a small voice._

 _"My mommy's been gone since last night." Tears pooled in her eyes, then rolled down her cheeks. She was scared and all alone. She didn't know who to call or what had happened to her father or mother. Adele gasped, then felt anger._

 _Who would leave a poor, innocent child all alone to fend for herself? Where is her mother?_

 _"Would like to come back with me? You can wait with my family until your mom comes home?" She had every intention of calling around town, and even the police to find her mother._

 _Jade nodded her head, the need to have contact with someone filling her. Adele smiled. "Let's clean this up, then get you cleaned up and some food into your stomach. I'm sure you must be starving, child." Jade picked up all the mail, while Adele pick up the newspapers._

 _After cleaning off the front porch, Adele carried Jade back to her home. She looked around the property in awe. It was beautiful. She instantly relaxed, laying her head on Adele's shoulder. She could feel a presence within the house; she couldn't understand this feeling rising in her. This feeling made her believe they were going to be friends._

 _As she approached the front door, she placed Jade back on her feet, and pushed the door open. When she stepped over the threshold, she felt safe._

 _Jade couldn't understand why she felt this way in a stranger's house. The moment Jade saw Sookie in the kitchen coloring, she knew instantly that was what she was feeling. They took one look at each other and knew. They just knew. Gran smiled, spotting her granddaughter in the kitchen coloring._

 _"Sookie, look who I have with me! I bought you a new friend! This is…" She stopped, not knowing the girl's name. "I'm sorry dear, but I never asked your name! Where are my manners?"_

 _"My name is Jade, ma'am."_

 _"This is my granddaughter, Sookie, and my grandson is around here somewhere. You can call me Gran…everyone does. Why don't you join Sookie here at the table and play?" She said, as Jade went to sit at the other end of the table. "I'll see I can find you something clean to wear while I wash your soiled clothes, then I can get started on lunch." She walked away, leaving them to it._

 _Sookie stopped coloring, sliding some crayons and another one of her coloring books towards Jade. "You can color in this one." Was all she said. Jade reluctantly picked up the crayon and just began coloring. Nothing more was said._

Jade smiled at the memory. From that point on, Jade knew everything her mother told her was wrong. Her mother always told her no one would care about her, and would only think she is crazy.

But she was very much wrong and it filled Jade with hope.

 **What do you think?**


End file.
